Of Coffee, BreakUps, and Blue Eyes
by HollyGolightly0502
Summary: New Rogan story! Takes place after the Yale Male Party. How I wish Rory and Logan dated, fell in love. Etc. Rated T for later chapters, and the occasional language.


**Hello hello hello! This is my first FanFiction for Gilmore Girls, but if you've checked out my profile you can easily tell I have an unhealthy obsession. Okay, so this story is untimateley going to be Rogan because I am a HUGE Rogan fan. Anyway all reviews are appreciated. Flames, raves, rants, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I totally and completeley own Gilmore Girls! Oh, wait, Amy Sherman-Palladino just walked in looking very angry. Crap. Now I run away. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rory rolled over, only to hear a crinkle. Half asleep and with her eyes closed, she felt around the pillow by her head. She realized it was a piece of paper and slowly Rory opened her eyes to read.

_Meet me at Luke's – Mom_

Rory couldn't remember the last time her mother was up and moving before she was, and thought back to last night. She remembered the "Yale Male Party" and then, a sense of dread washed through her. _Dean_. She and Dean broke up. She and Dean broke up and there was a good chance they couldn't fix it this time. She at least needed to talk to him though, whether or not they were getting back together.

Rory put off confronting Dean for later that day; first she needed to figure out what time it was. She turned onto her back to see the clock and quickly realized that was a really bad idea. The sun from the window assaulted her eyes, and she resisted the urge to cry out in pain. Of course, she probably would have screamed, had it not been for one particularly nasty founder's day punch incident a while back. Lorelai screamed bloody murder, resulting in Babette calling the cops. Not an occurrence Rory wished to repeat. She sat up in bed, letting the sheets fall to her hips and shielded her eyes with her hand. The sudden movement alerted Rory to the pounding in her head. The light was bad, and the headache was murder – all she could think was _I need a taco_. She was her mother's daughter after all.

She got out of bed making sure to keep away from the window. She grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen. When she went to the coffee maker, Rory saw another note from Lorelai.

_Coffee at Luke's. Ran out here. Tacos from Hector's in the fridge._

Gosh, Rory loved her mom. She single-handedly pioneered the best hangover cure.

* * *

After scarfing down a taco and showering, Rory took two aspirins, noted it was 12:45 and headed out the door (_with _sunglasses). Her usual route to the diner was a little off because she wasn't ready to face Dean yet, and therefore avoided Elm Street where Lindsay lived, Peach where Dean himself lived, and the north corner of the town square where Doose's was. After many side streets, an alley, a creek, and a scraped knee, Rory got to Luke's.

She heard her mother and Luke talking at the counter when she walked in the door.

"Come on Luke! It was just this morning!" Lorelai whined.

"Every day Lorelai, you do this every day!" Luke practically bellowed. Rory loved him as if he were her father. Part of that was because Christopher could never create quite the comedic experience that Luke could when angered. Plus, Luke's coffee was ten times better. Christopher used that nasty flavored creamer.

"Only that one time! And you were with another customer today!"

Luke growled. "You do not come behind my counter. It is my space. My personal space. Just like your shoe closet. Personal space! I need it!"

Lorelai sighed into complacency. "Fine, I won't pour my own coff- Rory!" Her mother saw her and now Rory was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Lorelai, the woman who was more of a best friend than a mother.

"Hey mom." She chuckled. "Please, no more loud noises. Not this morning at least."

Lorelai pulled back. "Ah, yes, the great hangover from hell. You were totally out this morning. I tried to wake you up and finally had to give up after slamming a pillow against you head failed to get you up. I had to make the walk to Luke's all by myself. I didn't think I was going to make it!" Lorelai always knew how to over dramatize everything… "But considering you came out of a limo with a fully stocked bar, _already_ drunk, and then tried to raid the liquor cabinet at home. I'd say that hangover was rightfully earned."

Rory had no memory whatsoever of the cabinet raid. "I did what?"

"Oh yeah, Limo boy must have rubbed off on you." Lorelai said as she and Rory sat down at the nearest table.

"His name is Logan," Rory grumbled "And it wasn't his fault." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend Logan. It was probably just because he made last night at least bearable. Especially since he got Finn to finally get around to his Passion of the Christ performance. That was one part of last night she did _not_ regret, and the memory of it made her chuckle internally.

"So what happened at the party last night?" Lorelai asked. "Other than the drinking of course…"

"Well… you basically know the gist of it. I was ambushed with all the eligible bachelors in the Hartford area that Grandma and Grandpa deemed fit to be in my presence. Um… then Dean came to pick me up and we got in a fight."

"What? Dean has always been Nick to your Nora. Ricky to your Lucy. Sid to your-"

Rory cut her off. "If you say Sid to your Nancy we _really_ have a problem with your impression of my relationship."

"I'm just trying to say you guys don't really have that many fights."

"Look mom, I'm kind of in a funk over this and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, Rory, you're going to have to tell me. I mean it's obviously important." Lorelai lamented.

"No, Mom. It was just a fight. And I really _don't_ want to talk about it." Rory replied with an air of finality to the conversation.

Lorelai let the topic go and moved on, but Rory knew her mom wouldn't let her get away with the quiet brooding about this all day. It's not like she was Kurt Cobain or anything. "So anyway, what do you think about-"

"DAMMIT TAYLOR!" The mother and daughter whipped their heads around to see Luke holding a frying pan menacingly close to Taylor's head.

"Luke, I really don't see what the problem is. I ask a simple thing, for you to let me put a small advertisement for the candy shop in your diner. I don't understand why you are getting so defensive about this! I thought boosting our town's economy was important to you." Taylor was dressed in his candy striper outfit, standing near the doorway.

"Taylor, you cannot put a sign covering my entire window with a big picture of your face on it. It's just not going to happen. I'm sorry but this is getting ridiculous! You already have a giant window that lets me see you and all your craziness every day. I really don't want to have to see any more of you!" Luke screamed.

"Mom," Rory started. "You might want to get that frying pan far away from Luke." She thought about it for a minute. "And then get Luke far away from Taylor."

Lorelai laughed under her breath and went over to Luke trying to get him to calm down, or to not kill Taylor at the least.

Rory looked out the window and let her mind drift, eventually blocking out the noise of Luke, Taylor, and her mother arguing. She also somehow managed to ignore the sounds of Babette, Miss Patty, and Gypsy cheering them on. Patty thought Taylor deserved a hit with the pan. Babette and Gypsy on the other hand thought Luke was being just a _tiny_ bit sensitive about the whole thing. But then, Gypsy thought about having a poster of Taylor's face for _her_ to stare at all day, and immediately switched over to Patty's side.

* * *

The blow up over the advertisement had started to get a little too heated for Rory, and, being Rory, she had a book in her purse. She quietly slipped out the door, strategically avoiding the flying frying pan. She found an empty bench near the gazebo and settled into her book. She was just getting into the crazy adventures of Eliza Doolittle and Henry Higgins when she noticed Lindsay and her mother Theresa walking around the park. They appeared to be running errands and Rory really hoped they wouldn't have to pass her bench. There hadn't been any incidents with Lindsay and Mrs. Lister, but Rory didn't want a repeat of what happened right after Lindsay and Dean broke up. Since then any time they ran into each other it was just sufficiently awkward for everyone involved. But still, Rory had no clue when their fuses would run short and she really didn't want to be there when that happened.

Rory managed to stay focused on her book, while still keeping an eye out for Lindsay and Theresa. They made the rounds of the typical Stars Hollow stores. They visited Andrew's bookstore, Doose's Market, the video store, and even Luke's. Now they were heading right for Rory and her bench, bags, take-out containers, and groceries in tow.

_Eyes down _was what she was telling herself. But then she wasn't sure if maybe she should say hi. They were getting close and she had to decide. Eyes on the book or look up? Say something or wave? Both? Neither? Rory went into panic mode, having an episode that would make even Paris proud. Lindsay and her mother reached Rory's bench and just slightly slowed down as they walked past. Rory ended up not having to make up her mind over what to do, because it seemed that the two women didn't have anything to say to her.

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she distinctly heard Theresa mutter something under her breath. For reasons unknown, Rory was suddenly feeling feisty. She didn't think she should have to deal with Theresa and all her crap. Mrs. Lister was worse than Lindsay herself. "Excuse me?" Rory asked, standing up and leaving her book on the bench.

The two women stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" Theresa spat.

"Well, I heard you say something." Rory continued. "So naturally I was wondering if you had something you wanted to talk to me about." She was using a sickeningly sweet, yet sarcastic tone that she learned from the one and only Emily Gilmore.

Theresa looked stunned and Lindsay looked like she would rather disappear behind her mother than be a part of this conversation. Part of Rory's brain registered this a reminiscent of a little kid. The other part, however, was focused on the next words out of Theresa's mouth. "How dare you talk to me in that sarcastic little tone." She put her shopping bags down and walked closer to Rory. "After all you put my family through. How dare you stand there so defiantly and ask me if I want to talk to you."

Rory decided two could play at that game. If Mrs. Lister wanted a verbal sparring match, then that was what she was going to get. Rory took a step closer to Theresa, and continued speaking in the fashion she had learned from her grandmother oh so well. "Well you were the one who muttered something under your breath. I was simply asking what you said."

"Do you _want_ to know what I said?" Theresa asked raising her voice. Lindsay took a small step away from her mother, almost as if she were scared.

"Clearly." Rory snapped, dryly.

Theresa became incensed. "I _said_ 'Look at that-"

She was cut off by Lorelai running across the square. "Ladies, ladies," She said, once she got there. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is that _your_ daughter is ruining my afternoon with _my_ daughter. All we did was walk by and she deemed it a good time to start a shouting match!" Theresa was practically screaming now.

As a gut reaction, and based on past experiences, Lorelai immediately took Rory's side. "Well first of all, I think we all need to calm down. And secondly," she said turning to Rory. "Did you really start this?"

By now, Rory was _pissed_. "You know what? Maybe I did start this argument! It's not like Mrs. Lister didn't just jump at the chance to yell at me! All she needed was bait!" Rory was practically fuming, and all three of the women with her were shrinking away. "But anyways, it's not like that matters! Dean and I are over! Did you hear that?" She asked, getting in Theresa's face. "We're OVER! DEAN AND I ARE OVER FOR GOOD AND I BET THAT MAKES YOU SOO HAPPY! DOESN'T IT?"

Lorelai just stared at her daughter. "Rory, sweetie, what are you talking about? I know you've been going all Sylvia Plath with the quiet depression, but I thought this was just a fight."

Before Rory could answer Theresa spoke up again. "Well, what did you expect? Of course it didn't last. Nothing built on lies can last very long." She sneered. "Well, I'd love to stay and finish this conversation, but I have things to do, people to see. Goodbye." Mrs. Lister stormed off in a huff with Lindsay in tow. She only stopped to pick up her discarded shopping bags, then, throwing one more nasty look over her shoulder, marched away.

Rory turned to her mother, but before she could say anything she saw someone behind Lorelai. A very tall, and muscular someone.

_Dean_.

Dean just looked at Rory. There was something in that look that Rory couldn't read. But then there was also something in that look that very clearly said _It's Over_. Dean turned on his heel and walked away from the square. Away from the insanity of that fight. Away from the drama of their relationship. Away from Rory, Lorelai, and the lives of the Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Review review review. Like I said, I don't care what kind, just reveiw! Next chapter up soon! Sorry for the zero Rory/Logan action. Be patient young grasshoppers...**


End file.
